


to live underwater

by Finnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnis/pseuds/Finnis
Summary: It felt like a snake writhing beneath his skin. A cold, disgusting serpent made out of jealousy, anger and disappointment that coiled its convoluted body around his heart and just squeezed, until the scales dug painfully into it.Semi honestly didn’t know what to make of that.Semi loses his place as a starter and before you know it Tendou's got his back.





	to live underwater

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so excited? This is the first Haikyuu fanfiction I've written since I was 12. That's like, so long ago. God, I hope my writing style changed over the years.  
Anyway!! I seriously hope I did well, but I'm ngl, the second half is definitely rushed. I'll maybe edit it someday, but I really can't be bothered with that right now. Hopefully you'll still be able to read it oof. If there's anything that seems odd/wrong to you, please don't be afraid to point it out.
> 
> Also, the fic is basically just "Anyone's Ghost" by The National. Great song.

It felt like a snake writhing beneath his skin. A cold, disgusting serpent made out of jealousy, anger and disappointment that coiled its convoluted body around his heart and just _squeezed_, until the scales dug painfully into it.

Semi honestly didn’t know what to make of that.

* * *

The change was barely noticeable at first. Of course worried glances were shot his way – losing your starting position to a second year would be disappointing for anyone. So no one really blamed him when he started to pull back a bit, started showing up less and less to their get-togethers and became quieter in general. They figured he’d get around soon enough, nothing could actually shut up Semi Eita after all, right? Especially not a setback like that – with a temper and determination like his, he was just bound to bounce back and claim his spot on the court once again.

If only.

* * *

Tendou bounced around lightly as if he had not a single care in the world, which was actually quite amazing after hours upon hours of gruesome practice. It wasn’t all that surprising to anyone anymore though, they’d had long enough to accustom to his antics after all. While humming quietly to himself he took a good look at his teammates.

There was of course Wakatoshi, walking directly in front of him. Stoic, often oblivious Wakatoshi who often made situations inexplicably awkward without even realising it. The way their ace’s brain was wired was truly an enigma, even to Tendou himself. Before he could linger on that thought any longer his – admittedly short – attention span snapped to the empty space beside him which was usually occupied by a certain scowling setter. Or rather a former setter? He frowned and his gaze darted around to spot the aforementioned teammate.

“He, Wakatoshi-kun,” he drawled in his usual singsong-voice. The latter turned around and took in Tendou’s grinning face before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Tendou?” His gaze was inquisitive, silently urging him to continue speaking.

He waggled his eyebrows. “Do ya know where Semisemi took off to? Haven’t seen him since practice ended.” He watched as Wakatoshi frowned slightly, apparently deep in thought.

“I seem to remember that he mentioned going back earlier, due to him feeling unwell.”

Tendou gasped in a shocked manner, feigning hurt and countless other emotions that probably weren’t even appropriate for this kind of situation. “No way! My Semisemi would never leave me hanging like this!” Dramatically he draped his body over Yamagata’s, who had the misfortune of being the one walking next to him. “Oh, woe is me! I knew it would have ended like this eventually,” Tendou continued, seemingly oblivious about the other students staring at his shenanigans. Yamagata just laughed and quickly wriggled out of Tendou’s grasp, causing him to descend onto the grass, a hand carefully covering his eyes.

“Hey now,” the person beside Ushijima chimed in. “You’re lucky Shirabu’s not with us. He’d have killed you for embarrassing him in public.”

Tendou shot Reon look. Dear, sweet Reon, too pure for his own good. He got up, tall, gangly limbs almost moving in an inhuman way before he heaved himself in an upright position again. “That’s so rude!” He whined while hurrying to catch up with the rest of the third years. “I’m Shirabu’s favourite senpai! He wouldn’t know what to do without me.” A smug grin settled on his face.

“Speaking of them, where are they again?” Yamagata looked up from the depths of his bag, seemingly giving up looking for something.

Reon hummed lightly. “Goshiki somehow convinced Shirabu to stay late with him so he could practice a little more-“ he chuckled lightly- “and Kawanishi practically ran back to the dorms as soon as he heard it. Said his allergies were acting up again and he forgot to take his medicine. Poor guy probably thought Shirabu would make him practice with them.”

“Wouldn’t have surprised me,” Tendou snickered into his hand. “That guy’s definitely a sadist.”

“Wouldn’t sacrificing his spare time to play with Goshiki make him a masochist though?” Yamagata interjected.

Both Reon and Tendou turned to look at him, Ushijima just continued walking normally as if this whole exchange didn’t even interest him - which it probably didn’t to begin with.

“I suppose it does?” Tendou exchanged a quick glance with Reon, who just shrugged. “Maybe he’s into that stuff?”

Yamagata just hummed in thought and dropped his gaze in favour of rummaging in his bag again.

Reon shot a glance his way. “Maybe you left it in your dorm?” He suggested. Neither he nor Tendou commented on how he didn’t even specify what Hayato had been looking for – the libero misplacing his phone was as usual as Tendou being an insufferable opponent on the field.

“Maybe I did. Mind if I run back real quick and look for it?” Without waiting for an answer he started sprinting across the lawn, soon nothing more than a fast-moving dark spot in the distance.

“And there he goes again.” Reon sighed, but it didn’t sound disappointed. He let himself fall back a little bit before he basically walked beside Tendou. Ushijima, of course, didn’t mind. His thoughts seemed to be occupied by something else – either volleyball or Oikawa, not that there was any difference. “It feels as if less and less of us attend our gatherings regularly,” he mumbled softly, almost to himself.

Tendou scrunched his brows together. “You think so? It’s just Semi who’s not- “ He broke off in the middle of the sentence as if contemplating something. Obviously he had noticed how Semi had declined each and every invitation to hang out with them for the last few weeks. He had just brushed it off as the other being busy or plain uninterested, but now it seemed a bit weird. Uneasily he started gnawing on his lower lip, digging his teeth into the soft flesh.

Reon turned slightly to look at him. “So you noticed that too, huh?” He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. “Ushijima, hey.”

That seemed to snap the wing spiker out of his reverie. He hummed to signal that they had his attention again, but didn’t turn around.

“You said that Semi wasn’t feeling to well, right? What exactly did he say?” He inquired.

Ushijima didn’t answer right away, but at this point they had known him long enough to not be put off by this. It was normal for Ushijima to take his sweet time answering even the simplest of questions.

“I believe he said he might have caught the flu or the like. I do remember him looking sort of pale. Perhaps it would be best for someone to check up on him?” Ushijima’s voice was collected and calm although there was a note of worry to it, only to be picked up by those who knew him and how he tended to act. “He surely went back to the dorms himself, so he will probably be there. As members of the same team it would only be right for us to look after his well-being. Although he may not be a starter anymore, he still is a valuable member of the team.”

“Geez, thanks for this heart-warming speech of yours, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou sneered with no actual malice as he slung his arm around Ushijima’s shoulder. Reon just rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“How about you do that, Tendou? Ushijima and I will help Yamagata look for his phone while you check in on Semi, alright? We’ll catch up with you two once we find the phone,” He left no room for protesting by grabbing Ushijima’s wrist and dragging him in the direction their libero went. “Come on, big guy,” he addressed Ushijima who’d turned to say something to Tendou but seemed to change his mind the last second and just went along.

“Guess I can’t argue with that,” mumbled the redhead and just grinned to himself as he made his way to Semi’s dorm. The setting sun basked him in the last rays of warmth and cast long shadows along his way.

* * *

“What do you mean, he’s not here?” Tendou stared incredulously at the person in the doorway, who was in fact _not _Semi, but his roommate. Okay, maybe he’d taken longer than expected to get to Semi’s room. So what if he’d stopped to get ice cream and chatted with a few classmates he’d met along the way? Those were still no excuses for Semi to _not_ be here at this time. Hadn’t Wakatoshi said he seemed ill? So why would he not be in his room at 9 pm on a Wednesday?

“Just what I said. He’s not here. God, don’t you ever listen?” His annoyed voice broke his inner monologue and successfully catapulted him into reality once again. He squinted at – god, Semi's roommate was so bland, he'd never bothered to remember the guy's name. Something churned in his stomach – worry? Most likely. It was unusual for Semi to be out that close to curfew, especially after mentioning he was feeling unwell.

Apparently he’d taken too long, because Roommate-kun – as Tendou had mentally dubbed him – huffed and started closing the door. Almost on instinct Tendou’s foot shot forward and blocked the door from completely falling shut.

“Dude, it’s late. What more do you want from me? I answered your goddamn question, didn’t I?” The guy whined and Tendou felt his face flush with something akin to anger. How could he be so calm when Eita was out, possibly ill? Unless-

“Just- did he look ill or something like that when he got here?”

Roommate-kun seemed to consider the question for a moment, raising his fingers to his mouth and subconsciously chewing on the cuticles. “Hm, I don’t think so? He looked like he was in a bad mood though, so I didn’t really ask. Dude just grabbed his headphones and went out again.” He shrugged and went back to being indifferent. “Is the interrogation over now? I have an essay I really need to get back to.”

Tendou just stared at him – or rather right through him as he took in the words. “Oh, yeah, uh… thanks I guess?” Stepping away from the door he pulled his phone out and shot a message to Eita – something he should’ve done way earlier.

SEMISEMI  
  
but i mean, have you seen izuku? the guy is an absolute unit  
  
tendou, you do realize we're in class right now?  
  
yeh so what  
  
**Today** 9:13 PM  
semisemi literally where r u  
  
i asked roommate-kun but he said u jsut went out again :((  
  
u know curfew's in like,,,, 10 mins lol  
  
well, figuratively speaking at least. lmao, shoot me a msg when u read dis  
  


Desperately he stared at his phone, waiting for an answer – or even just the _seen _receipt – but of course he wasn’t that lucky. He let out a breath of air he didn’t know he had been holding in and shoved the device in his pocket. The funny feeling was in his stomach again and he frowned at the closed door as if it held responsibility for any of this. He pulled his phone out again and started typing a message to Reon, but ultimately decided against it. Instead he just plopped down onto the ground and, forgoing his usual manga, pulled up a webcomic – it was interesting enough, with trolls and a dangerous game and _clowns_, to keep him occupied while waiting.

\---

“Satori? What the fuck are you doing here?” The voice sounded way too loud and exasperated. Apparently he’d fallen asleep on the cold floor because his back ached like hell. Tendou stretched and pain shot through his upper body. Wincing, he looked up at the person and grinned.

“Hey there Semisemi!” Practically shouting he leapt to his feet, towering over the ash-blond and taking in his form.

Semi was sweaty. Clad in running shoes, leggings, a windbreaker; headphones slung around his neck and his signature scowl on his face. His hair stuck to his face which had a seriously cute blush to it – either from exhaustion or anger. Tendou had accepted a long time ago that he crushed on the other boy. It was just easier to go with the flow instead of denying it.

Through gritted teeth the other boy murmured something under his breath. Tendou’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned. “What was that, Eita?”

Semi’s eyes burned with an intensity that was only rivalled by fire itself – it could have been frightening, but Tendou had known him long enough. “Why the hell are you in front of my room at 11 pm,” he practically snarled.

“Now now, Semisemi, that’s no way to talk to a friend,” Tendou basically beamed. “And actually it’s-“ he scooped up his phone which had still been on the ground to check the time- “11:32.” Satisfied he put his phone in his back pocket. “Also you kinda stink,” he added playfully as he deliberately scrunched up his nose. “Geez, you really need a shower.”

The other boys’ scowl deepened. “Answer me, Satori.”

“Aw man, you’re seriously no fun!” Tendou reached back to scratch at his head, ignoring his spiked-up hair in the process, his eyes still carefully scanning Semi. “We just wanted to be considerate friends,” he said, narrowing his eyes, gaze trained on Semi. “Wakatoshi mentioned that you didn’t look too hot.”

Semi _tsk_-ed and averted his eyes. “’s nothing.” Then, after a short pause, as if it had just occurred to him now. “Probably just ate something bad.”

Tendou fixed him with his gaze, shifting from one foot to the other. “So you decided to go running?” He asked innocently.

“Exactly.” Semi started picked at his fingers, a nervous habit of his. The blush was still visible on his face, now even reaching up to his ears.

Tendou hummed quietly. “You know,” he started, a mischievous grin on his face, “your roommate seemed pretty pissed. I bet he wouldn’t be too happy if you just showed up in the middle of the night and woke him up.”

The other grunted noncommittedly. “So what am I supposed to do, sleep outside?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” he drawled on, “but I know for a fact that _my_ roommate won’t be there during the night.”

Semi’s eyes shot upward and fixated him, carefully tracking his every movement. “What are you trying to say?” he said, voice subdued.

“Now don’t get any naughty thoughts, Semisemi.” His laugh turned into a yelp when Semi punched his arm. “But really,” he added, eyes glistening and furiously rubbing the spot Semi had previously hit, “someone should look after you, at least for this night. Y’know, just in case you’re suddenly feeling worse. And of course for the sake of your roommates sanity.”

Watching Semi getting all flustered was just too much fun. It wasn’t even hard, which made it even better. He waited for an answer as Semi wrung his hands, seemingly considering the invitation.

“I- you don’t… why would you even offer this?” he stuttered at last, face getting redder and redder.

Tendou just shrugged. “Because we’re friends, Semisemi.”

The other deflated at that. “Friends, right,” he mumbled softly. Sighing he shook his head. “God, I don’t get you-“

“You don’t need to,” Tendou interrupted him.

Semi looked up at that and squinted in the fluorescent light of the hallway. “Alright.” His eyes darted one last time to the door before he steeled himself. “I’ll come with you.” His gaze was unreadable.

Tendou whooped and threw his hands in the air. “Sleepover!” He cried out. Then he turned around and – with a spring in his step – started walking towards his own room.

Semi ghosted silently after him, not even trying to shut up him up. And if he quietly smiled to himself, who could actually prove that?

* * *

“Please explain to me one more time as to why I can’t just use the shower.”

Tendou, who sat on the edge of the bathtub, looked up at him and winked. “Well, if you insist. First of all, that’s just boring,” he held up a finger to shush Semi, who’d opened his mouth to interrupt him, “and secondly, we kinda broke the shower and now the temperature is stuck at like 50 °C.”

Semi just stared at him. “How can that even happen?”

Tendou just shrugged and turned back to the faucet, cranking it up to maximum. “It just does. Say, do you like your baths cold, hot, or scalding hot?”

Furrowing his brows, Semi puckered up his lips. “I don’t care.” With that he turned around to walk back into the other room.

Tendou grinned again. “Alright,” he murmured as he let ice-cold water fill up the bathtub, which would certainly take a while. Shiratorizawa-bathtubs were unreasonably spacious.

* * *

When he deemed the water to be high enough he turned off the tap and called Semi back into the tiled bathroom. It was nearing half past one and bags were starting to show up under his eyes.

As if he tried to prove his tiredness, he yawned loudly and Tendou just couldn’t bring himself to look away. The way the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, how his eyes squeezed shut and his nose scrunched up. It was… cute.

“So are you gonna leave the bathroom or do I have to get into the tub while you’re still here?” Semi eyed him lazily. Tendou chuckled.

“Well, dear Semisemi, now that you mention it,” he grabbed the other's wrist and took a step backwards, tugging Semi along with him in the direction of the bathtub. The back of his legs bumped into the edge of the tub and he let himself tilt back ever so slightly.

“Tendou, what the fuck are you-“ Semi’s eyes widened almost comically before his words were drowned out by the water.

For a moment everything was dead silent. The freezing water blocked out any and every noise, except the quiet sound of the swishing water itself.

Then they both came up spluttering and coughing.

“Oh my god Eita, you should have seen your face!” Tendou tried mimicking his shocked expression, only to be cut off by Semi angrily slamming his hands into the redhead’s chest.

“Don’t you ever think before you act?” he spat out, fury behind his words. “What if you’d gotten us hurt, huh? Then what?” He sat up on the balls of his feet, awkwardly hovering over Tendou’s legs. “This is- this isn’t funny!”

Tendou sombered up at that, leaning on his forearms to stay afloat. His gaze rested on Semi’s face, fully taking it in. He seemed to notice how serious the other boy was and cleared his throat. “Sorry Semisemi,” he said meekly, cocking his head to one side, “do- are you… really mad?” He asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

Semi shot him a look and then deflated as he took in Tendou. He sighed before mumbling quietly. “No, it’s just- don’t do it again.” He pushed back fully and sat down. “But really,” he complained, voice tinged with annoyance, “does the bathwater have to be this cold?” He suppressed a shiver.

Tendou crawled to the other end of the tub and deposited his legs to Semi’s right side. He shrugged nonchalantly. “Wanted to cool down your temper,” he answered truthfully.

“I don’t have a- ugh, whatever.” Semi huffed and looked away from Tendou.

Water dripped off of his hair and back into the tub. It clung to his lashes and it made his clothes stick tight to his body. Tendou couldn’t possibly avert his eyes, it was too mesmerizing.

His mouth went dry and he had to lick his lips before he rasped out a quiet ‘Eita’, which failed to direct the others’ attention back to him. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Eita.”

Semi let out a quiet hum and brought his gaze back to Tendou – only now taking in his completely dishevelled hair and the light pink dusting his cheeks, which he assumed came from the cold. He quirked up one eyebrow, prompting the other to continue.

“Eita, you’ve been avoiding us lately, haven’t you?” Tendou proceeded quietly. “Don’t deny that. I just want to know… why did you do it?”

Semi worried his lower lip not even denying it as his gaze slid over Tendou’s form; from his serious face to his slightly clenched fists, resting on the edge of the tub. “It’s just- I… fuck.” His hand shot up into his hair to grip lightly at it.

He inhaled deeply, seemingly steeling himself. Tendou’s silent gaze nudged him forwards and unnerved him at the same time. His eyes wandered over everything in the bathroom but the redhead across him. “After he took my- after being _replaced _it just didn’t- didn’t feel right anymore. Hanging out with you guys. Like I still belong. As if I’m still a part of the team.”

Tendou frowned at that. “But we are a team, aren’t we?”

Semi laughed, a dry, choking sound. “Sure.”

Tendou said nothing.

“Volleyball was – _is_ – my everything, Satori.” The name felt weirdly heavy on his tongue. “I didn’t know what, or who I was without it. I just… didn’t feel worthy of you guys. It didn’t feel right.” He mumbled the last part under his breath.

The other boy sucked in a deep breath. “You could’ve talked to any of us, Eita. We would’ve understood.”

Semi’s gaze snapped back onto him that instant. “You wouldn’t have,” he snapped fervently, stirring up the chilling water. “You don’t know what it’s like!” His hands shook, creating small ripples on the surface. They both watched them for a second.

Tendou was the first to direct his attention back onto the more pressing subject at hand. “Shirabu can be as good as he wants to be. He’s a reliable setter, sure,” Semi froze up at that, but the other continued, unperturbed, “but I don’t want anybody else.”

With that he lurched forward and grabbed Semi’s chin in a vice-like grip. “Ya hear me?” He whispered, eyes scanning the others’ face for any kind of reaction. Semi’s breath was hot on his skin, a stark contrast to the freezing temperature of the water. The splattering of falling droplets against still water never seemed louder. Their gazes met and neither could break away. Until Semi snorted.

“God, that was cheesy, even for you,” he replied easily, shoving Tendou’s fake-pouting face out of his personal space. His fingers lingered a second longer than necessary on his cold hand.

“Unfair, Semisemi! I pour my heart out to you and that’s your reaction?" Though his voice sounded hurt, the mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

Semi didn’t even spare him a second glance, opting to stare at the tiled wall instead, seemingly lost in thought. He breathed in deeply – and Tendou got ready for another scolding – but before he could say anything Semi had slipped back under water, submerging his head as well. The ash-blond hair floating around him looked like a pale halo.

Tendou stared at his distorted face through the surface of the water, noting how bubbles arose directly above Semi’s head. He cocked his head to the side as the other boy broke through again, gasping for air. “What’d you do that for, Semisemi? You coulda just screamed up here,” he sneered, although there was no actual taunt clinging to his words.

Semi scowled at him – as if he didn’t do that enough already. “You want everyone to wake up? Or worse, calling the police because they suspect a murder is going on?” His fingers went to brush his bangs to the side. “Don’t you worry about me drowning – I could’ve stayed under way longer,” he boasted, eyes twinkling with challenge.

“Oh really?” As Semi opened his mouth to reply, Tendou had already scrambled to his side to push Semi’s head back under water, following shortly after.

Everything was muted. Semi had obviously shut his mouth, but that didn’t stop the few air bubbles from escaping either way. As soon as they cleared away brown eyes locked onto red ones’. Tendou was at this point basically on top of Semi, his arms supporting him on either side of the other boys’ body. He squinted, his face hovering exactly over Eita’s.

He snorted, pinched his nose and quickly leant down to press his lips onto Semi’s to suppress losing any more precious air. A content hum resounded in his throat as the other closed his eyes – goddamn Semisemi, didn’t even _try _to act shocked – and tangled his hands into the floating mess of carmine hair. His lips moved against soft, if slightly chapped, ones which mirrored his every movement.

He could’ve gone on like that, really. But of course Semi had to start kicking around with his legs, signalling a lack of air which got both of them to resurface – spluttering and coughing once again. Tendou braced his hands on the side of the tub, right next to Semi’s head, who absentmindedly moved his fingertips over his lips.

“That wasn’t fair game,” he hummed at last.

Tendou grinned at him, his face dangerously close. “Who said that I liked playing fair?” He purred, raising one eyebrow.

Semi averted his gaze. “I had already wondered when you’d act. You were pining so goddamn hard, it was obvious.” Tendou could practically feel the eye roll directed at him. 

He screeched; an undignified, unholy noise and threw his head back. “Oh come on,” he muttered, almost unintelligible, “you didn’t even try to push me off! So you liked it, you're no better than me! Admit it Semisemi, we’re all just horny motherfuckers. Just horny for different things.”

Semi snorted with laugher. “You mean like… love and affection?”

Tendou shrugged. “I guess that too.”

The other boy opened his mouth to retort but froze up instead. “Sem-“ was all Tendou got out before the sneeze hit him directly in the face. “Gross,” he muttered and let his arms fall, submerging his head in the water again – and _coincidentally_ also pressing his face into Semi’s chest.

He could hear Semi laugh as the other patted his hair sympathetically.

* * *

After they had both left the bathtub Tendou handed some spare clothes to Semi for him to wear during the night. Said boy thanked him and went back into the bathroom to change.

The room was only lit by the moonlight shining in from the outside, but it was bright enough to see how the clothes hung low on his frame as he emerged from the flooded bathroom. Although his build was larger than Tendou’s, he was still shorter than the middle blocker. He ignored the redhead’s laugher in favour of flopping down onto the bed, slipping easily into the empty space beside Tendou. “Move,” he commanded. Tendou happily obliged, wrapping his arms around the ash-blond’s chest.

“Next time you’re worried about something,” he murmured into his hair, “just talk to us, alright Eita?” He could feel Semi’s head bob up and down in a nod. “And don’t ever say again that you’re not good enough or anything. I like you the way you are.”

“Stop being so fucking corny and just go to sleep already,” the other boy responded drowsily, already nodding off. “I appreciate the sentiment, but really. You kept me up way longer than I wanted to.”

Tendou chuckled lightly as he felt cold toes nudging his own, tangling his legs with Eita’s. “Just one more thing.”

“Make it quick,” Semi yawned, and if a yawn could sound impatient, this one surely did.

“What exactly are we now?” It was pure curiosity, only slightly tinged by anxiety.

Semi paused for a moment, his hand searching around for something. He laced his fingers with Tendou’s own and sighed. “Satori, you are so fucking stupid.” Semi raised their interlaced hands and pressed a soft kiss to each of Tendou’s knuckles. Then he turned around and almost immediately started snoring.

Tendou’s phone chirped on the nightstand.

tendou, stop renaming the GC  
  
rude, semisemi!1! i do!  
Waka-chan  
I would like to know as well  
Waka-chan  
If snakes had feelings.  
SEMISEMI  
go to bed fuckasses  
pft  
but semisemi, how could i when ur on my mind <3  
and my bed <3 <3  
SEMISEMI  
shut the fuck off  
Waka-chan  
Are you taking care of Eita?  
Reon <333  
Please go to sleep  
aight oof  
**Today** 3:07 AM  
Hayato (sanic)  
you guys, i found my phone!!!

Not everything was always perfect, but it seemed good enough for the time being. And as dusk turned to dawn, the snake went to sleep, twined tightly around his heart. What once felt like suffocation was now warmth. It would take longer to mend his broken confidence but this felt like a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, I never kissed someone underwater (if you couldn't have guessed already)
> 
> @everyone who did: do you, like, choke on water or something? Please share your knowledge oof


End file.
